1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch case back cover assembly, and more particularly to an engagement structure for a watch case back cover which allows the case back cover to be rotated to a position in which the characters on an outer face of the case back cover are in the upright position without adversely affecting the sealing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional case back covers might not be exactly in the sealing position if the characters on the outer face thereof are in an upright position. Yet, if the case back covers are positioned on the sealing position, the characters on the outer face thereof might not be exactly in the upright position. The present invention is intended to provide a case back cover assembly which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.